clock tower fall -a batman story
by Lizzylovescake
Summary: one-shot! A showdown between batman and bane happens on top of the Gotham clock tower and batman finds himself in need of help.there is some blood.This is my first fan fiction!


This is my first fan fiction and I decided to make it about my favorite hero, batman, and my favorite villain bane so this is what I got, something that sounds like a bedtime. Enjoy!

This is my first fan fiction and I decided to make it about my favorite hero, batman, and my favorite villain bane so this is what I got, something that sounds like a bedtime. Enjoy!

Clock tower fall- a batman story

Batman was usually a brute and an antisocial person. He didn't have many friends, mainly because he didn't have time to make them. However, He would soon realize that in some situations, he needed them.

The person he was dealing with was the masked menace himself, one of the biggest and worst people in Gotham.

_Bane_

The story begins at the Gotham clock tower. Batman had to face Bane for the third time that week(in different places, of course) and for the third time that week he was alone and face to face and at the same time across from the bulky wrestler, except this time he was out of grappling lines. He had been working for days on end trying to catch Bane. But this time was going to be different.

He stood up strait and started running towards his target, throwing everything he could at bane. Nothingworked, smoke pellets, ice pellets, knock out gas, batarangs, not even kicks or punches helped.

Then, it was Bane's turn.

Bane picked Batman up and threw him over the edge of the clock tower. On his way down, the bat hatched a plan on how he was going to defeat Bane without killing him. The bat tried to climb back up but was pushed back down; causing him to fall back down on and step on one of each of the clock hands. He was holding on to one awkwardly, for the fall made go through his right hand, pain was quickly spreading.

The only thing that stopped his hand form being ripped through entirely was the fact that it was three eighteen and the hour hand his hand was on was not very far away from the minute hand he stood on.

The bat was in a tight spot, he looked down to see that he very far away from the ground and stuck on one of the highest buildings in Gotham, other than Wayne labs of Corse. Bane started to climb down to attack his prey

Yes, he was in a tight spot indeed.

He was trapped there with hardly any way down without dying in the end, and a wad of muscle blocked his path up. He would need friend to fight by his side. Yes, need, not want. But, he would never admit it. Thank goodness Nightwing was doing his nightly patrol and came over to give him a hand. As soon as Nightwing had successfully trapped Bane in a corner of the roof, Batman had climbed up, his right hand still bleeding from the cut he had gotten. Then he moved to the corner where Bane and Nightwing was and looked between the two. There was one way down, jump.

However, Bane would not be defeated that easily.

No, he would not let Batman rest before he charged at him. Batman dodged his charge and walked out of the way like a bullfighter. There was no time for delay, as quick as he could move, Batman began dodging banes punches and throwing one handed punches back at him. Nightwing joined moments later until Bane was back against the corner.

The man took one false move, causing his foot to slip. Bane had falling off the clock tower, but when no sound indicated he had landed, the heroes looked down. They could see bane climbing up the tower, like Batman had done moments before. The time was three twenty-four and the minute hand was the only sturdy place on the face of the clock tower.

For batman, not for Bane

The minute hand snapped as soon as bane had started putting pressure on it, causing him fall, instantly send him back towards the ground and land on his back causing a massive, meteor sized hole to form around him. It was safe to say that Bane was alive, due to his constant twitching. He would not be putting anyone in harm's way for awhile.

With the cops coming and their job done, the city of Gotham was safe once more. Well, for now at least. But as long as Batman was there and as long as Nightwing had his back, Gotham would be protected.

THE END!

So I guess the moral of the story is you can always count on friends to be there when you need them or something like that, this is my very first fan fiction so please tell me how I did or not it's up to you!

-Lizzylovescake :)


End file.
